This relates generally to graphics processing.
In the course of graphics processing, primitives may be rendered. Computer graphics uses algorithms that generate or render, from a scene or drawing, a raster image that can be depicted on a display device. Traditionally, a rasterization pipeline performs the steps to produce a digital image from geometric data and usually only uses direct lighting and sometimes also with shadows. It does not consider the advanced interplay (e.g., indirect illumination) of light between objects of the scene and is differentiated in this respect from approaches such as ray tracing and global illumination.
There are a number of devices that do graphics rendering for which power consumption is important. Particularly for the class of battery powered processor based devices, power consumption is always an important concern. But it is also an environmental concern in connection with all processing devices. In general it is desirable to reduce the power consumption of any device at least to the extent that it does not significantly affect the performance of that device.